Betrayed
Betrayed Episode Two, Season Two, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Betrayed The dark confinement of her prison only reminded her more and more of the night that Gingerpaw died. The night that they had attacked a fake battle against so-called rebels. She remembered everything. The memories of her friends never faded too. She still remembered all of them, but the only one she wished was by her side was Gingerpaw. No one compared to her. Despite the darkness and the harsh reality of the prison, she knew and remembered all her friends. They gave her strength to hold on and to resist. But for how long? She knew what they wanted and she knew she couldn’t hold back. She wanted to resist so badly, but at last, they got the better of her. After all, if one uses friends to give her strength, it would only be logical that another can use her friends as her weakness. ~ “Why did you join Gingerpaw and assist the rebels?” A shadow growled. The figure hunched in the back of her den, trying to hide, wanting to disappear forever. Brambles held her in spot so she couldn’t move. Another vine of bramble lay on the ground in wait, ready to strike if she dared to be disobedient. “She was my best friend,” She choked out, “I-” The other cat raised the bramble menacingly, “Yes? What did you want to say?” “Nothing,” she whispered hurriedly, “I didn’t have anything else to say-” The bramble slapped against her flank, creating a shallow wound. A cry of pain interrupted her sentence. “Wrong answer, what did you want to say?” When she didn’t reply, the bramble struck again. A whisper escaped her and she brokenly gasped. “I-I loved her.” Silence engulfed the den. The second figure sneered. “Loved her? That’s why you supported her cause? I can’t believe this is what comes out of our rigorous training.” She cowered, not wanting to talk about Gingerpaw. She shouldn’t have blurted that out. Now they would use Gingerpaw against her. Just like they would use her other friends against her. “Did Gingerpaw bribe you or did you fully support her?” The figure without the bramble spoke again. He had his eyes narrowed at her. “Why does it matter?” she murmured, “Gingerpaw’s dead anyways.” The other cat raised the whip again but the first cat stopped him. “The penalty for treason is death. But if you aren’t a traitor, you could repent your sins in a different way.” She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to die at the paws of Redstar but she also didn’t want to poison Gingerpaw’s memory. The ginger she-cat meant too much to her for that. “I…” she gritted her teeth, “I went with her.” The bramble was on her in an instant. “Interesting words to say. I would have accused you of lying if you had said that Gingerpaw had bribed you, but you might be more valuable than I thought.” The more cunning figure tossed aside the bramble from his comrade. “I’ll take care of this, you inform Redstar that the prisoner is much more useful than she looks.” The other cat left without a word. The figure drew closer. “Your friends, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Brownpaw, Hawkpaw, Lionpaw, Applepaw, and Finchpaw, are they loyal to the System?” She didn’t hesitate, “Of course.” The figure’s expression didn’t change. “I hear they passed their assessment just recently. But that doesn’t need to be revealed to you. Do you still think they are your friends?” She hesitated this time. His claws caught the dim light. She gulped. This would hurt a lot more than the bramble vine. This cat meant business. “Yes.” “Perfect,” the tom smiled. She looked away, unable to continue to look at something so cheery when conditions were grim. “I take it that you care strongly for them?” She only managed a nod. The cat pondered over this. “There is so much you can do.” He drew closer yet again. So close that she could feel his breath when he talked. “Would you like to spy for the Beauty?” She recoiled and her breathing quickened. She didn’t dare say her answer. But the tom knew. “I think that’s a no, isn’t it?” His claws rested on her throat, “Now are you really thinking of saying no?” She couldn’t say anything. The rejection stuck at her throat, unable to come out due to her fear of a punishment. “Now, now,” the cat purred, “Before you do reject my offer, consider this. Your friends are very precious to you, aren’t they? I have my suspicions about them and their loyalty; you can’t be the only one who defected. Say, if you agree, I won’t mention my suspicions to Redstar.” She froze. There was no way she would risk her friends’ lives for this. But still, she didn’t speak. The cat didn’t seem too pleased with this response. He frowned and mewed. “I see you’re a shy one. Alright then, I suppose Redstar will need to know about your friends’ treachery and if she finds them guilty – which she will – I suppose they’ll be executed as traitors or tortured for information.” She stiffened. “I just have to spy, right?” she whispered. The cat shrugged. “It depends of course. You will be a valuable pawn to the Beauty. Your life will be spared, and if your friends stay loyal, they will remain alive too.” She shuddered at the thought of betraying everyone. “I’ll…I’ll do it.” The cat stepped back and smiled to himself. “Perfect! I will be the cat you will report to. You will follow my every command. May this be your lesson, young apprentice.” At this moment, she realized that the cat was not a tom but instead a she-cat. A pure white one too. “You can call me Whiteflicker.” She glanced disdainfully at the prisoner. “As for you…we’ll find you a better name.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty